A squirrel's secret Stash
by Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan
Summary: Its been a moon since Hollyleaf revealed the secret..now Squirrelflight has another secret one that could even make Brambleclaw forgive her...what will she do now? Rated T for some scenes
1. Prolouge

**"**Oh Leafpool what am I going to do?" the ginger she-cat let out a big sigh, her tail lashing behind her. "Brambleclaw won't even talk to me..and it's been almost a moon since Hollyleaf announced that" her sister, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes nudged her kindly.  
"It's his loss Squirrelflight, you don't deserve this..it was all my fault" Squirrelflight looked at her, her green eyes which were dull and lifeless suddenly sparked in anger.  
"No don't say that Leafpool, i agreed and that's that. Sometimes though i wonder what would have happened if i had chosen Ashfur as a mate, then nothing of this would've happend" she said softly. Leafpool rubbed against her sister, shaking her head. "No Squirrelflight don't punish yourself thinking about that, that is the past. What will you do with the kits?" Squirrelflight swallowed hard, looking at Leafpool with a worried glance.  
"I don't know Leafpool, i can't raise them in the clan. I don't want Brambleclaw to know anyway." the ginger she-cat let her head drop. Leafpool sighed and gave her sister a nudge. "Are you at least going to tell mom and dad?" she asked, her amber eyes flickering everso slightly.

"Do you think i should..i think they hate me now.." Squirrelflight said in a low voice, but she looked up at Leafpool, seeing her eyes flick irritable nodded. "You're right Leafpool i'll tell them" Leafpool smiled. "Come on, it's almost dawn and we're still out, we've been out since moon high" Squirrelflight nodded, she looked at her sister and gave her an appreciative lick on the ears. As they padded back to camp, Squirrelflight looked down at her stomach, and gave a small sigh, she had thought about giving the kits away but she knew she could not, and Leafpool had said that those kits might be the only ones she would ever have. As they arrived in camp, Leafpool opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Squirrelflight followed her gaze and blinked sadly.

Brambleclaw stood giving orders to the warriors, sending out patrols and such. He stopped when he saw Squirrelflight, she met his glare with a pleading stare still hoping he would jump from the highrock and walk over to her, ask her how she had slept, or where had she gone, but he simply turned away. Squirrelflight felt a pang on her chest as she followed Leafpool to the leader's den, as they climbed their way to highrock Squirrelflight passed by Brambleclaw her head down, she flickered her eyes toward him but he ignored her.

She let out a sigh as they entered Firestar's den. "Father..?" she called softly. She saw her father's figure in the dark, sleeping soundly along with Sandstorm. She shared a glance with Leafpool, and Leafpool said her father's name again. Squirrelflight saw him stir along with his mother. Sandstorm stood up, stretching. Squirrelflight lowered her head. "Can we talk to you..."  
she saw Sandstorm nod and prod Firestar awake, she walked over to where she and LEafpool stood at the entrance of the den. "What is it Squirreflight?" she asked. Squirrelflight looked at her father who was blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Can we come in?" she asked. She heard her father purr. "Why of course you can Squirrelflight" she was glad to hear that Firestar wasn't mad at her. She walked towards her father wanting to bury in his fur like she did when she was child. Sandstorm passed rubbing her fur against her and Squirrelflight knew her parent still loved her.

Leafpool now too walked inside, she looked sad. "Are you mad..at us?" her sister asked in a soft whisper. She felt her father's gaze on her and surely Leafpool felt it too.

"As a leader yes, but I understand why you did it" she heard her father say, but then felt his voice lighten up. "As a father no, i could never be mad at at my two little bundles of fur" She heard her father purr. She raised her glance to meet her mother's eyes expecting to see a frown, but she saw a smile, her mother's green eyes. Squirreflight couldn't help but smile and rub her head against Sandstrom while Leafpool rubbed her chin against Firestar. She smiled and smuggled into her mother's warm fur like she used to when she was a kit. Firestar licked her head and Squirrelflight smiled.  
"But I assume you're not here to ask me that are you?" she looked at her father, whose gaze locked on hers. She rubbed against him. "You can't tell anyone okay? no one no one not even Graystripe dad!" She looked at him. "You have to promise"

"Can't tell me what?" Squirrelflight almost jumped as she heard Graystripe's voice cheery and loud. She turned around. "Nothing..you can leave now" She saw Graystripe frown. "Oh come on Squirrelflight i'm like your uncle, i can know!" he tilted his head and grinned at Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight glanced at her father, her gaze pleading him to make Graystripe leave but Firestar only chuckled. "Come on he won't tell anyone Squirrelpaw" Squirrelflight glared at her father, he knew she didn't like being called Squirrelpaw, but she smiled she looked at Leafpool who had nodded, and turned to Sandstorm who chuckled. "Firestar is right" she said warmly. Squirrelflight smiled nervously, she fumbled with her paws, she felt Leafpool give her side a nudge, egging her to say felt Firestar's gaze fix on her and looked up.  
"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" she heard her father scream as she winced.  
~Brambleclaw's pov~  
Brambleclaw jumped as he heard Firestar scream, he ducked his head and padded over to the entrance of the den. Peeking in he looked at the leader, his family and Graystripe.  
"Firestar are you okay?" he asked. All the cats in the den, including Graystripe turned to face him, but it was Firestar who awnsered.  
"I'm fine Brambleclaw, you are dismissed" Brambleclaw frowned and nodded. Firestar hadn't been so cold to him since he was a kit, he frowned as he headed out to the forest, wondering who had said something so disturbing to Firestar that he had to scream. It surerly had been Squirrelflight that lying she-cat was good for nothing.  
~Firestar's pov~  
Firestar coughed then spat on the floor clearing his throat. "What do you mean you're pregnant" he asked once he saw Brambleclaw leave . He narrowed his green eyes looking at his daughter dull green eyes, she saw them spark for a moment as she hissed at him.  
"It happened father, don't ask me how!" Firestar winced as his daughter snapped at him. Firestar stood up, he lashed his tail surprised, he flattened his ears.

"Calm down Squirrelflight, i'm just surprised." Firestar looked to Sandstorm who was quiet, though her tail lashed. When she spoke she sounded excited, yet slightly wary.  
"When are you due?" She asked. Firestar looked at Sandstorm as saw her smile slightly.  
Squirrelflight stayed quiet and it was Leafpool who answered. "She's due in a moon maybe less.." she said, Leafpool too sounded happy but sad. Firestar smiled and licked his Daughter's ear. Leafpool purred as she rubbed against him. Sandstorm licked Squirrelflight's head, conforting her.

"Your kits will be born around the same time as Whitewing's so you won't be alone in the nursery" Sandstrom purred. Firestar frowned as he thought about that, yes they would. There would be many kits in the clan, he smiled at the thought, but his smile fell when he saw his daughter shake her head. "No..I'll keep my kits but not here..not in a clan where not even their father will want to look at them. No i'll raise them like clan cats but not here." she said firmly. Firestar frowned. "What..No Squirrelflight you aren't talking seriously right? I mean..?" he started to stumble on his own words, he had witnessed his other grandchildren grow up but they had never been close to him but he had another chance. He saw SandStrom frown and her lips curl slightly, he heard her voice crack impatiently as she talked. "You aren't serious are you?"

Squirrelflight's nod made Firestar heart brake a little, he wouldn't be be able to see his grandkits grow up, Squirrelflight chuckled and Firestar frowned.  
"I'm going to raise them near the shadowclan border, by the Twoleg Greenleaf place, but behind both the borders, that way they won't be on clan territory. You can come see them anytime, they will be raised like warriors but without a clan." she said, Firestar frowned he didn't quite understand and wasn't quite happy about the idea but it seemed his mate had caught on faster than him.  
"So we'll be able to visit them?" Squirrelflight purred of course. Firestar nodded, he looked to Graystripe who had just been sitting there quietly, when he suddenly broke into a grin.  
"I'm going to make them call me Uncle Graystripe" Firestar chuckled and shared a glance with Sandstorm who said. "Of course you will Graystripe of course you will.." she chuckled. Firestar smiled, and looked at Squirrelflight and Leafpool who were smiling and nuzzling each other, it made Firestar happy to see them smiling again after the depressing moon the whole family had felt. Graystripe nudged both of them smiling. Firestar looked at Squirrelflight.  
"You should tell Brambleclaw Squirrelflight." Sandstrom nodded, and Firestar met his daughter's green eyes. She swallowed and turned away to leave the den.  
"Maybe i will.." she let with that, leaving Leafpool to sigh and Firestar to look worriedly at his mate, while Graystripe just flicked his ears**.**

So like it? Surprised? And yes...Squirrelflight's kits will be around the same age as Ivypool and Dovewing when the story ends and nothing will change, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather will still be the three and Firestar the fourth. Think of it as a side story..like any mates and kits on other clans doesn't affect anything or maybe just little things. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the review hope to get many more! :3

Squirrelflight groaned as she reached for the newest leaves in the tree. They were higher than the rest and a bit hard to get with her bulging stomach. As she bit down on a leaf stem her hind paw slipped, and she went almost plummeting down back to the floor, she managed to dig her claws into the branch and bit it letting go of the leaf. She panted as she pulled herself up and looked below. "Leafpool?" she called to her sister.  
"yeah? Are you okay Squirrelflight? I told you this was a bad idea..I could have climbed to get the leaves..." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes hearing her sister fret. She snorted. "DOn't worry Leafpool i'm coming back down." she decided not to worry her sister more as she jumped down to the nearest branch and started to climb down the tree, she figured she had more than enough leaves to make a cushioned floor. She had the perfect idea for a den, and mini camp for her kits, they were less than quarter moon away and she was not supposed to be climbing trees or building dens but eh..she had survived the Great Journey two times she could birth kits. Jumping down to the floor she smiled at the piles of leaves.  
"Come on then! We've got work to do Leafpool" she said as she grabbed two sticks and looked around, "so how do we do this?" she as she looked around. They were near both the Shadowclan border and the Thunderclan border, but in neither territory so her kits would be safe. She smiled as she licked her chest.

"I don't know. Squirrelflight, lets start by building the den okay?" Leafpool asked, Squirrelflight nodded as she and her sister got to work. They were going to build a den, somewhat like the nursery built with sticks and brambles, and they would weave Evergreen shurb leaves so the rain in case of rain wouldn't wet the den. They had moss and feathers in another pile for the nests and then they would make a wall or barrier of sticks, brambles and thorns on the outsides. The wall would be big enough that an adult cat would have to jump slightly over it but a young cat would not be able to jump over it. Squirrelflight was quite pleased with her idea and was happy that her kits would be growing up safe but thinking about her kits Squirrelflight felt a pang in her chest her kits wouldn't know their father, and Brambleclaw wouldn't ever know his kits. She felt her mouth dry as she remembered how he had ignored her when he tried to talk with him.

Squirrelflight padded over to Brambleclaw, she tried sucking in her belly so that her moon and a half pregnant belly would be less noticeable although she had already received some questioning glances and some comments on her weight and how she had lowered her hunting performance and the amount of prey that she would bring in, but she hadn't said a word and most just assumed that it was because Brambleclaw.  
"Brambleclaw..can we talk?" Squirrelflight had asked with a small voice, almost whispering.  
Brambleclaw had turned his amber eyes toward her and shook her head.

"No...Squirrelflight. We have nothing to talk about" Brambleclaw has awnsered her coldly and started to walk away, Squirrelflight followed him. "Wait Brambleclaw. You know as well as I do that we do have something to talk about many things to talk about" Squirrelflight called after him, but Brambleclaw walked away leaving camp. Squirrelflight bit her tongue in order not to snap or curse at him. She followed him. "Brambleclaw..please we have to talk.." she said in a pleading voice as she let her tail drop. Brambleclaw looked at her his amber eyes burning in anger, she tried to see past the anger past the ice that clouded his beautiful amber eyes but found that nothing was there.  
"No Squirrelflight we have nothing to talk about, nothing. I don't want to know anything about you, nothing! You lied to me for whatever reason" Brambleclaw's words stung the ginger she-cat's chest and heart as she felt a cold feeling creep into her and felt the back of her fur stand up, she found no words to say Brambleclaw was right she had lied to him...  
Squirrelflight took a step back ready to leave but Brambleclaw hadn't finished. "And what is withh your hunting Squirrelflight? Or never mind i have no reason to hear you complain...i can't stand you anymore Squirrelflight i hate you" the last three words had hurt so badly Squirrelflight that when Brambleclaw had pushed past her leaving she had just stayed there not moved to the side, nothing. The pain in her chest grew and she bit her lip as she started to cry. There it was Brambleclaw hated her...she shut her eyes and whimpered, swallowing her tears. "I tried to tell you Brambleclaw..i tried to tell you"

~: :~  
Squirrelflight looked over the little camp she, Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm and Graystripe had built. Her father and Graystripe had gone back to camp while her mother and sister had stayed with her. Squirrelflight smiled at her mother and Leafpool. She leaped over the barrier and sighed. "Everyone's going to notice i'm gone.." she muttered. Leafpool sighed. "Squirrelflight we already went through this" her sister said desperately. Sandstorm purred. "Squirrelflight we'll just say you aren't feeling good so you decided to stay out of camp for a while" Sandstorm said as she flicked her tail. Squirrelflight nodded and looked around she touched noses with Sandstorm and Leafpool and watched as the two she-cats left talking. She flicked her tail and gave a small growl. "Time to do this" she said as she jumped over the small barrier again and settled behind the small camp. She blinked her green eyes as she placed her head down, waiting...

When the sun was almost down a searing pain in her hips and stomach or womb. She shrieked and dug her claws into the earth letting her self curse everyfew heartbeats. She yowled out in pain and agony as she felt the contractions, Squirrelflight tried to concentrate on everything else but the pian but her mind wouldn't let her. She had ripped the dirt apart where her claws had been and streched a bit once again digging into the earth. Soon the pain was over and Squirrelflight sighed.  
"I don't know...how...Leafpool did this.." she rasped as she turned around, all the pain was washed away as she saw her newborn. A small kit still in its sack was there laying mewing for its mother. Squirrelflight nipped its sack like she had done with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze in Leafpool's labor. She nudged it close to her stomach and was about to lick the little tom's head when the searing pain came again. She yowled again but this time she already knew what was going to happen again she dug her claws into the dirt squirming a little as the pain made her unconfortable, she heard the little tom mewl in protest. Again she turned around and nipped the small she-kits sack open letting her breath, she nudged her towards her stomach where she nursed and repeated the process when her last kit was born.  
Squirrelflight sighed as she looked over her three kits, the first born was a brownish golden tabby with one white paw and a white tipped tail. The other kit was a ginger she-kit like Firestar or her but with cream tabby stripes and a white underbelly and paws, the other kit was pale ginger tom with bright ginger and brown tabby stripes and a black paw. She smiled at the three kits and smiled.  
"You were worth the pain" she murmured, likcing their heads. She would wait until dawn and then take them into the den, she didn't want to move them right now, they seemed to weak. She placed her head down and closed her eyes welcoming the well deserved sleep. She gave a little yawn before she entered a world of dreams...

Brambleclaw's pov  
Brambleclaw slipped out of the dirt tunnel and looked around, it was past sunset and Squirrelflight wasn't in camp. It was he cared much about what happened to that liar but she was a warrior and like everyone else she had duties in the morning and if he remembered well she was on the dawn patrol. He frowned and looked around, Dustpelt sat guard, but he could see the senior warrior wanted to sleep badly. Brambleclaw walked over to Dustpelt flicking his shoulder with his tail. "Go head...i'll keep guard" he muttered, Dustpelt nodded a 'thanks' and bounded away. Brambleclaw looked at the entrance of the camp and frowned narrowing his eyes as he remebered some of the times Squirrelflight had passed through there with Ashfur, when he had been jealous and envious of the now dead tom, but in the end she had chosen him...she had chosen to lie to him. He looked away and not long after jumped hissing as he heard a yowl break the calm silence in the forest. He hissed ready to alert the clan if it was needed. He felt a tail rest on his shoulder and turned around snarling, but it was just Sandstrom. "Calm down Brambleclaw it's probably just a rogue, i re-marked the borders with Graystripe and Firestar so you don't need to be worried"  
Brambleclaw nodded to the she-cat and let bristled fur down. He watched the leader's mate head to Firestar's den where she ussually slept. He turned back to the tunnel and watched...


	3. Chapter 2

Rise and Fall. Rise and Fall. Squirrelflight smiled warmly at the three small sleeping bodies in cuddled up in a boundle of feathers and moss. Her three kits, she watched from the entrance of the den, they were still so innocent. She couldn't believe how fast time passed. They were already three moons old, and very very curious, they were growing fast but were still very very small. She blinked and swished her tail, then headed out of the mini-camp. She passed her sister on the way to camp and greeted Leafpool. "How was your night?" she asked. Leafpool smiled. "Fine..but...i noticed Brambleclaw looked a little suspicios, he asked for you...even asked father when i didn't awnser him"  
Squirrelflight frowned. "Did dad say anything? Please tell my he didn't drop any hints" Leafpool chuckled and shook her head. "No he didn't drop any hints, he was quite cold to Brambleclaw" Squirrelflight nodded and shurgged, she touched Leafpool's shoulder with her nose. "I'll see you later" Leafpool nodded and went on her way. Squirrelflight headed back to camp, making sure no one saw her. On her way there she caught a few mice, taking them back by the tail. Once she entered camp she dropped them on the freshkill pile. Her eyes automatically searched for her two kits, or nephews, for Lionblaze and Jayfeather she spotted them talking to each other by the queen's den and debated on whether or not telling them they had cousins. She fixed her gaze on Lionblaze's dirty pelt remembering when he was just a kit and wouldn't like for her to clean his pelt, she shook her head ridding herself of the sad memories and looking away.  
"Brambleclaw what should I do?" Squirrelflight asked the deputy she loved so much, it pained her to see him look at her as if she was nothing to him, even though she knew that he no longer loved him, Brambleclaw looked at her without any emotion.  
"Where were you last night?" for a moment Squirrelflight felt her heart flare, speeding up slightly it's rate, was it something? Had Brambleclaw been worried about her? Squirrelflight was about to spill out everything, until she saw his unforgiving amber eyes, they glared at her and once again her heart slowed down. "nothing..." she said. "What do you want me to do?" she asked,

Brambleclaw looked coldy at her. "What were you doing yesterday night?" he asked again, his voice a little annoyed. Squirrelflight looked at him, why was he annoyed? Because he was talking to her? "Nothing." she awnsered a bit more dryly this time. "Now, what do you want me to do?" she asked for the third time.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail impatiently as Brambleclaw looked around. "Go hunting, take Hazeltail and Berrynose with you, and Foxtail" he said. No sooner had he said Hazeltail's name that the she-cat had been right alongside them.

"Hi Squirrelflight! Hi Brambleclaw" she said cheerfully, Squirrelflight noticed that Hazeltail's eyes brightened as she greeted Brambleclaw. "Hi Hazeltail" Squirrelflight said, without much emotion wanting to see how Brambleclaw greeted the grey and white she-cat.  
"Hi Hazeltail" Brambleclaw said as he flicked his tail over the she-cat's head, he smiled brightly at her, making Squirrelflight frown. She stepped back, flicking her ears back.  
"Are we going or not?" she asked dryly. Hazeltail looked at her surprised.  
"Umm...Sure" once again Hazeltail brightened up. "See ya later Brambleclaw" she purred, making Squirrelflight blink boredly. "Mousetail, Foxtail come on!" she called to the two toms, who had been looking around the freshkill pile. "We're going hunting" Foxtail bounced over. "Cool! Hey Squirrelflight can we hunt near the Shadowclan border there were lots and lots of mice last time!" Squirrelflight chuckled at her former apprentice's enthusiasm and nodded, only then to realize the Shadowclan border was near her kits' den. She flattened her ears...oh no... she thought about it, they would go near right? Or she would try not to make them go near, she would have to keep them away from her kit's den.  
"Alright!" Foxtail bouded away. "Come on then" Squirrelflight followed the new warrior, a nervous smile on her face.

As they made their way over the shadowclan border, Squirrelflight got more nervous, Foxtail was leading the way and knowing how curious the young tom could be...Squirrelflight figured it was time for her to lead and lead them away from her kit's den.

A smell started to fill the air, a smell that made all of their tummies rumble, mice and lots of them.

"See told you there were a bunch of mice here" Foxtail whispered. Hazeltail nodded while Mousetail purred.  
"Yeah, so where are they? There so many that i can't tell where they come from" Hazeltail giggled, Squirrelflight cuffed the younger she-cat over the head with her paw.  
"Shush" she hissed, as she smelled around. Hazeltail was right though, it was hard finding out where the mice were, but not too hard for Squirrelflight. Soon enough she found a trail that lead to a couple of bushes, she flicked her tail motioning for the rest of the patrol to surround the bush. She counted to ten in her head as she crouched smelling for individual mice, as did the others, she spotted a plump mouse, nibbling on what seemed like a nut. She readied herself, ready to spring and catch the mouse. With a delicate but strong pounce she surprised the mouse, but ended any surprise or suffering with a sharp killing bite. The other mice had scurried out into the open, letting Hazeltail, Foxtail, and Mousetail catch them. She left her mouse there and stepped on the tail of running mouse, killing it rapidly and thanking starclan for the prey. She moved on to other mice, catching two others like she had caught the second one, and pouncing on the other. She raised her head looking for more mice, but it seemed all of them had finally scurried back into nests and dens. She looked around, and picked up her last kill, by the tail setting it by the others. Her patrol had caught plenty of mice, each four or five mice. She looked at Hazeltail who stood by her pile of mice then to Mousetail and Foxtail who also stood by their pile of mice. She grabbed all her mice by the tail, so that she could be able to take them back to camp all at once. She looked at her patrol and mumbled.  
"Let's go back to camp, I think we've got plenty"

HAzeltail nodded and bent to pick her mice, carrying them the same way as Squirrelflight. The younger she-cat bounded after the ginger she-cat.

"Hey! Thornkit! Give it to me! It's mine!" Maplekit growled at her brother. The cream she-kit with ginger tabby stripes, white paws, chest and underbelly and striking green eyes, threw herself onto her brother. "Give it! OR i'll tell mom!" she said as she scowled trying to take away the pretty blue feather from her brother. The brownish golden tom infront her hissed playfully, his white paw cuffing her over the head, as his white tipped tail bristled. His hot amber eyes digged into Maplekit's green ones, as they fought for the blue feather. Maplekit had found that feather, it was hers. Not Thornkit's not Bramblekit's her's! But the two tom kits weren't planing on giving it back to her. A ginger and brown tabby tom kit with a black paw and white chest suddenly took from Thornkit's mouth the feather and bounded away. His pale greying green eyes daring Maplekit to get it, it was all against all. Now that Bramblekit had the feather Maplekit and Thornkit teamed up. Thornkit pushed Maplekit of him. "Get up" Maplekit jumped up and flashing a devious grin at her brother persued Bramblekit and the blue feather. Maplekit and her brothers giggled, chasing each other and tumbling around the little camp their mother and family had built for them.  
"Well what have we here?" a sudden voice, made the three kits look up from their tumbling fight.  
"Grandma!" Maplekit yelled in a cheery voice, as she ran over to her grandmother, Sandstorm. "Where's mom?" she asked, tilting her head.  
"Out on the evening patrol, but i thought she had stopped by at sunhigh, to give you mice to eat" Sanstorm said as she looked at them.  
"Yup! But she said she would sleep with us tonight! Like yesterday night!" Bramblekit said with a grin.  
"Yeah! When mom stays the night its warmer" Thornkit said, while he tilted his head to the side thinking about it.  
"Yeah...maybe she won't be able to, she ran into some...problems" Sandstorm said as she laid down, under the shade that a tree gave.  
"Really?" Maplekit asked. "What problems?"  
Sandstrom smiled at her. "She has to stay on guard tonight"  
Maplekit pouted but soon cheered up. "Will you stay with us? You've never stayed with us! Only mom has, and when mom doesn't stay we sleep alone"  
Sandstrom chuckled and shook her head. "No...i have to go back to camp, with Firestar."  
Thornkit sat down beside Sandstorm. "Why can't we go to camp with you...?" he asked in a pout.  
Sandstrorm smiled sadly at them. "It is very complicated..."  
Bramblekit frowned. "Why?"  
Sandstrom frowned aswell. "Well...you'll understand one day, now do you want to hear a story about Firestar when he was just an aprentice?"  
All the three kits grined and shared excited glances. "Yes!"  
"Okay then listen and hush" Sandstrom said, frowing as she said 'hush' and then she started to tell the story, as the three kits listened intently hanging on to every word she said.

Brambleclaw scent marked the border before continuing on his lone patrol, he was actually looking for Squirrelflight's scent so he could look for her. He needed to know what she was up to, why she left camp at night and why she was so mysterious all the time. He was thinking she has a lover, maybe in another clan. And that was against the warrior code and she and Leafpool had broken enough of the code. He licked his chest, and was surprised by the chattering of cats. It was Fireheart and Sandstorm as they happily continued on their walk.  
Brambleclaw greeted them.  
"Hello Brambleclaw." Fireheart said dryly, "make sure you send out the afternoon hunting pAtrol" he said icylu as Sandstorm shot Brambleclaw a glare.  
Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Of course" firestar was acting weird, he was cold and dry again like when Brambleclaw had been a kit.  
He frowned, and headed back to camp.  
"Lionblaz" he called, his so-His nephe- The young cat Approched "yes Brambleclaw?"  
Brambleclaw flicked his tail. "I need you to keep an eye on Squirrelflight. Watch her, follow her. I think she may be breaking the warrior code."  
Lionblaze's eyes widened at the thought "really? You think she has a mate in another clan?"  
Brambleclaw nodded. "Maybe so. Just tell me what you find out "  
He left with that, he went to sleep, although he was very troubled. Had he lost his mate? Brambleclaw frowned, turning over. He couldn't get the ginger she-cat out of his mind.  
"Brambleclaw for Starclan's sake stop tossing!" He heard Dustpelt yell. Brambleclaw apologized and stepped out of the den.  
He sat in the pale moonlight, thinking of the fiery and annoying Apprentice Squirrelflight had been, how she was always questioning him And never followed orders. He remebered her face as she told him to stop seeing Hawkfrost and that he was dangerous. He. Had lied to her, and she had lied to him, it was impossible for them to be together without hurting each other. He saw a shape entering the camp, and greeting Brightheart who was guarding. As the cat moved closer, he realized It was Squirrelflight.  
"What are you doing? So late?"  
Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, full of pain and anger. She flattened her ears,  
"I can do what I want. I don't have to tell you" she hissed  
"Oh yeah? I'm deputy Squirrelflight like it or not, you still have to respect me. Don't lie to me, you've done it enough" he spat  
Squirrelflight snarled and turned away, her voice breaking she awnsered. " I didn't lie to you on purpose I wanted to protect my sister... You would've done to same for Tawnypelt." She murmured  
Brambleclaw stepped away. "I don't want to talk to you, Squirrelflight you lied to me."  
Squierrelflight opened her mouths to speak her tail dropping and left.  
Brambleclaw was left watching the moon, wondering if Squirrelflight still loved him...


	4. Chapter 3

**So I know I take real long to upload more chapters and I plan to start writting more often**

**SO umm...yeah in the original story of this Bramblekit was actually called Tanglekit and so I've changed his name for those who want I don't know some sort of allegiances, they are the same as in Sunrise and/or the fourth apprentice and for my little kits here are their descriptions**

**Maplekit: cream she-kit with ginger tabby stripes, white paws, chest and underbelly and striking green eyes**

**Thornkit: brownish golden tabby with one white paw and a white tipped tail and amber eyes**

**Tanglekit: pale ginger tom with bright ginger and brown tabby stripes and a black paw and green eyes.**

* * *

Squirrelflight slipped of the warriors den, not letting the yawn escape. She had left her other den, and her kits near sunrise. She enjoyed sleeping with her kits more than next to her clanmates, it was warmer not because they gave her more heat no, because they didn't glare at her and didn't mutter under their breaths unable to actually tell her what they thought of her because she was the leader's daughter. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

She exchanged glances with her sister as they both padded to the freshkill pile, she had just arrived from the dawn patrol and it seemed she too was hungry. Squirrelflight had dropped alot of weight, she was still the great huntress she had always been but every time she hunted she would divide all her prey in halves, so half of what she caught would go to her kits and the rest to her clan...she knew it wasn't right so made it up by not eating as much since she only gave half of what she caught...and plus whatever she did she would be scorned so being scorned for eating wasn't exactly her favorite thing.

She purred softly as she touched noses with Leafpool and grabbed a small or tiny mouse and sat down.

"You should eat more" she heard Leafpool's repetitive words say, she was told that by her mother, her father, Graystripe... and she wasn't planning on eating more.

"You know I won't. They aren't nursing anymore so why?" Squirrelflight awnsered dryly.

"I know... I know" Squirrelflight flattened her ears as she felt her sister's worried gaze glaze over her body.

"I think Brambleclaw needs to know about his kits, before he has new ones" she heard Leafpool mutter. Squirrelflight followed her gaze, to see a Brambleclaw sharing tongues a little too afectionatly with Hazeltail. Squirrelflight swallowed feeling a knot in her throat as she left the half-finished mouse.

She tried not to look at the laughing cats, they already looked like mates whispering into each other's ears. Squirrelflight gazed at them and tried to shurg it off, after her discussion with Brambleclaw when he had stated clearly he didn't want to talk to her, she had not asked for patrols but waited to assigned and had not even tried to keep apologizing. She lowered her head and took in a deep breath as she padded up to him.

"I'm going hunting Brambleclaw do you need me for something?" she murmured almost inaudible, Brambleclaw narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"What did you say?" he asked dryly, she murmered again this time a little louder but the tom didn't seem to hear him as Hazeltail whispered something into his ear.

"WHat did you say?" he asked again, coldy.

Squirrelflight frowned, narrowing her eyes into green slits. "I said I'm going hunting, maybe if you acted more like a deputy than an apprentice with a crush you'd actually listen to what your warriors have to say" she snapped loudly, attracting the attention of several cats. Brambleclaw pushed himself up, his ice-cold face without a hint of emotion snapped back.

"Maybe if you stopped murmuring and lying like a spoiled kit who didn't get the mouse she wanted cats would actually listen to you" he retored, Squirrelflight flattened her ears and took a step back, she nodded courtly before taking a turn and leaving, as her eyes pooled up in tears. Once in the forest she snarled to herself, yes she had done wrong but so had he...and that was it. If he wanted to fool around with Hazeltail like moony apprentice then let him be! As she hunted, making her way to her kit's den she realized that she didn't want to tell Brambleclaw.

"I won't tell him" she muttered to herself. In fact she promised herself she would try to tell the tom, nor explain herself no her kits were fine like they were they didn't need a father like Brambleclaw she thought sadly to herself as she jumped over the barrier, the plump mice in her mouth.

"Mommy!" her three kits ambushed her from behind, tackling her as they nuzzled into their mother's fur and giggled. She smiled at her three kits, giving them each a mouse and leaving the rest in a sort of fresh kill pile, she smiled sadly at them as she realized they would never have a father like she had, like Firestar.

_Change of POV  
_Lionblaze couldn't believe it, as he watched the ginger she-cat play with the three kits, teasing them and cleaning their fur like she had done with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and himself when they had been kits. She told them a story, some kit tale and curled with them to take a sunhigh nap. So that's where Squirrelflight disapeared hours to, from sunhigh to sunset, from sunset to sunrise, she thought no-one noticed but they did they just didn't question the traitor, she kept doing patrols and brinigng prey although smaller amounts of prey and she wasn't eating aswell. Lionblaze frowned and raced back to camp, how could it be? Why had Squirrelflight kept this a secret, she hadn't even told her kin? Her family? As he raced back to camp, he tripped on a dead bird, it was in a small pile with a smaller bird and a vole, it was the half of what Squirrelflight caught! That's why she wasn't eating? To feed her own kits? Lionblaze felt a heat of dizzyness cloud his brain as he stood in the entrance of camp.

"What's bothering you?" he heard Jayfeather asked, he glared at his brother though he knew he couldn't see him and let out a small growl.

"Come on!" he snapped leading his brother to Brambleclaw. He looked at Jayfeather, feeling the gray tom prod and enter his mind, he shook his head and met glances with Brambleclaw as he mewed.

"She's not meeting any shadowclan warrior! She has kits! Squirreflight has kits"

* * *

**So I read a story the other day about something like this too... :) You should read it! It's great! :) But i don't remember the name :(**


End file.
